


Developing Royal Dress Code

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Court etiquette can be tricky, but also rewarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Developing Royal Dress Code

“You must take a keener interest in court etiquette,” Arthur admonished. “Really, Merlin. My simple golden circlet is not at all appropriate when I'm welcoming royal guests in the courtyard.” 

“Why not? I think it looks perfectly nice on you.”

“Never mind why. It's the rule. Ask the court librarian if you're interested in the origins of court tradition. The princess and her entourage would have been shocked if I'd not worn the broad silver-studded one.”

“It makes no sense,” Merlin sulked, frowning as he pulled the crimson coverlet back.

“Sense doesn't come into this, that's why I thought it might be just your thing,” Arthur smirked and let his hand slide down his own chest lightly, moving lower to stroke his thigh before reaching out to Merlin. “Come here. Just now you have more urgent matters than mere court rules to attend to anyway.”

“Ye-es, and wouldn't all those prim and proper nobles be scandalized to see you now?” Merlin grinned, looking Arthur up and down appreciatively. “No circlet at all, what a horrid breach of protocol!”

Arthur stretched on the soft sheets, his fair skin looking golden in the candlelight. “Indeed that _is_ the only noticeable irregularity here.”

“We must remedy that at once!” Merlin crawled onto the bed and moved forward, his bare knees bracketing Arthur's strong calves. His hand hovered in the air above the two precious princely circlets on the bedside table. “Now which one is proper for this particular occasion? What does court etiquette have to say?”

Arthur huffed out a laugh even as he groaned with impatience. “I sincerely hope it is completely silent on the subject – and don't you dare consult Geoffrey! You get to decide. But hurry up!”

“Yes, Sire,” Merlin said solemnly, sinking slowly down till his arse rested lightly on Arthur's legs, and reaching for the smooth golden circlet. He held it up between the two of them for a moment, seemingly admiring its perfection. Then with a teasing smile he placed it jauntily on his own dark mop of hair. 

“I'm making a new rule. In this room, when I wear your golden circlet, - that and nothing else, mind you - that means....” He leaned forward to taste one of Arthur's nipples for a moment, sucking at it gently before looking up, lips wet and cheeks flushed. “That means I'm properly dressed to feast on royal cock.”

Arthur moaned. He threw his head back, closing his eyes. “Now this - oh Merlin, right there! – this is the sort of advanced courtly etiquette we truly have a – Mmmmmm, yes! - a mutual interest in always honouring and in actively – Augh! - refining together! ”


End file.
